


Colossal

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Bigger Than Us [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Broken Promises, Codenames, Foiled Again, Hidden Talents, Human Experimentation, Implied Relationships, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Secret Identity, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Markus, the leader.Google, the analyzer.Dark, the persuader.Wilford, the executer.A hit and run should be fairly easy.That is, until they met Jack.





	1. The Hit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Raven to Pinky, can you hear me?"

"Loud and _clear_ , Raven. Where is Cujo?"

"With Brain. Now could you just-"

"Well, I thought he was supposed to be helping me... _execute_ our plan?"

Raven facepalmed. "Pinky, your jokes aren't funny anymore. Cujo is on his way would you just focus?"

Pinky pouted, then nodded into the security camera that Raven and Brain had hacked into.

"I would suggest heading into the vent to your left. The amount of air pressure in that one is much less than the one to the north. That way, you will have more stamina to move faster through the-"

"Oh he's _here_!" Pinky squealed, wrapping two dagger wielding hands around Cujo.

"Pinky, you've got to stop doing this."

"Doing _what_?" Pinky asks, running his hand up and down Cujo's suit.

"Not listening to Raven. Give me a headset." He demanded, and Pinky giggled as he obliged.

"Cujo to Raven, I'm here."

"How nice of you to finally join us, Dark." Brain said, and Cujo rolled his eyes at the mention of his real name.

"Shut it, Google. Now, where were we, Markus?"

Markus took a deep inhale as his eyes ran over their map of the building again. There weren't many entrances or exits, but they could probably pull it off quietly and easily if Wilford and Dark could stop bickering for just a moment. "We need you to go through the south vent. That should lead you straight to the main ballroom. Acodi should be standing to your left. Act quickly or you'll attract attention to yourself, and I'm not helping you out of this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah can we get to the _killing_ now? My hands are itching for a kill!" Pinky said with a giggle, grabbing onto Cujo's arm and pulling him along with a big smile.

Cujo allowed himself to be pulled along, and though his face was stoic, he loved every second of it.

* * *

 

Cujo used his screwdriver to undo the screws holding the vent cover in place, then motioned for Pinky to go in. "After you."

"You're such a gentleman!" Pinky squealed, and Cujo admired the view in front of him as he knelt down into the vent, khaki pants hugging his ass tightly. Ah, love.

"Dammit Cujo, get in the vent! We don't have all day for you to admire his ass." Raven called out, and Cujo frowned, following behind him.

They'd finally made it into the gala room, crawling out of the vent quietly and taking each other's hands.

"One of you needs to distract him away from the crowd and into the hallway. Can you do that Cujo?"

"Awww, why can't _brain_ come out and do it?"

"Because he's busy helping me run this train wreck of a hit. Now go." Raven demanded, and Pinky let him go with a pout.

Cujo made his way over to the bar where their target had moved to, taking a seat next to him with a smile. "Hey there."

Acodi looked at him with weary eyes, and for a second, he thought he was onto them. "Hey handsome, what are you doing here?"

 _Great he's drunk_. Cujo thought, but he maintained his seductive smile as his deep voice rumbled. "I love fundraising. It's such a wonderful way to help the world."

Acodi smiled at him, ordering them both a whiskey on the rocks. "You seem like my type of guy."

"I'm _everyone's_ type of guy." He smirked, and Acodi laughed.

* * *

 

" _Excuse_ me but could we get some _actual_ distracting going on?" Pinky says, his jealousy boiling to a point where he needed an outlet.

"Relax Pinky. You will get your kill soon." Brain said, and Pinky huffed.

"I _better_."

"C'mon Cujo, we don't call you that for nothing. Where's your _bite_?" Raven taunted, and he could feel his twin brother's anger flowing through him.

* * *

 

"So," Acodi asks, voice thick with lust, "what's it cost to take a man like you home with me?"

Cujo gives him a toothy grin, bearing his sharp canines for his newest victim. "This one is on the house."

"You'd have to be _dead_ not to take that deal." Pinky giggled into the earpiece, and Cujo stifled a laugh and eye roll. Brain and Raven groaned in response as they pushed their headsets off and relaxed. Pinky and Cujo knew what to do from here.

* * *

 

"Google, why do we even keep Wilford around?"

"He has an impeccable knack for murder, and his hand eye coordination is _killer_." Google smiles, and Markus groans again.

They headed out the van, dressed in their best tuxes and headed towards the entrance of the building.

"Names?"

"Demitrius Cons." Markus said with a smile.

"Kellin Wayne." Google recited, and the bouncer nodded, gaining them entrance.

"Now, for the _real_ show to begin." Markus smiled as he looked at Google, and Google nodded at him, hand on his gun. They walked slowly through the hallway until they made it to the ballroom, and then Markus yelled.

"Can everyone please get on the ground for me?" He says, and everyone turns to him as he pulls out his gun. He smiles as he points it into the crowd. "I'm not very fond of asking twice."


	2. The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't very happy his target was killed. Even more so with who killed him.

Jack had been running a few minutes late, but he knew the crowd wouldn't settle down until around 7pm, which gave him time to sneak in and find Acodi.

He was in the midst of picking a lock when he heard a loud scream and giggle. _The fuck_? He backed up, then kicked the door harshly and cursed himself for doing it.

"Dammit that's gonna hurt fer awhile." He whispered, shoving his hands in his pockets as he casually strolled down the hallway, ears perked for the noise.

 ** _"What the hell are you doing??"_** He heard, and it sounded awfully like his target, Acodi. He rushed towards the open lit door, and hid behind it as he listened to his pitiful screams.

"Oh Cujo he's so _fun_ like this!" He heard a voice say, and _christ_ if it wasn't the most annoying thing he'd ever heard. Another squishy noise and scream, and was Acodi being killed? ~~ _By someone else?_~~

Well. That _wasn't_ what Jack was going to settle for.

He fixed his shirt and hair, then stepped into the room, eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms and looked between the pink and black haired men.

"What the _fuck_ are ye doin' ta my target." Jack demanded, and the black haired man laughed at him.

"You _must_ be mistaken. We were hired to kill eagerness here," the man said as he dropped Acodi's head back to the bed. "And then take ourselves a little _prize_ for doing such a good job. It's weird, I don't hear _your_ name anywhere in that." The man smirked, and the pink haired man snickered, and that wasn't helping their case at all.

"Ye take me for a ~~_joke_~~ or somethin'?" Jack smiled, stepping into the room as his boots hit the ground and echoed. "Because I don't ~~_like_~~ ta have my work done fer me," He spat, fists clenched together as he approached the raven haired man, body steady and locked. "Cos that means ya think yer ~~_better_~~ than me." He finishes, blue eyes locking into brown as the raven haired man smiled at him.

"Well looks like I _beat_ you to it. Finders Keepers and shit like that." The man huffed, and...and now Jack _needed_ to kill someone.

" ~~ _Listen here ye little_~~ -" He paused as he heard gunshots come from the main ballroom, his eyes turning to be trained on that instead. "There's _more_ of ye little bastards."

He heard that giggle again, and it was _**even worse**_ up close. "I'm afraid you're _outnumbered_." The pink haired man said, and Jack chuckled.

"I'm gonna need ye all to leave this fundraiser ~~_now_~~ , or ye won't be leavin' ~~_at all_~~." He warned, and here comes that condescending laugh again that he was already sick of.

"Make us."

And with that, Jack's irises turned green and he stood up straight, a wide smile on his face as he turned towards his enemies.

"My ~~_pleasure_~~. Allow me to introduce myself, lest ye forget about me when you're ~~_dead_~~." He said, grabbing the raven haired man by his neck and pushing him up against the wall. "You don't ~~_get_~~ to push Anti aside, ~~_understand_~~?" He said, tilting his head in anger as he watched his rival choke. He could see the other man coming toward him, and he smiled even wider. Oh if only he knew what he was capable of.

He felt a small sting in his side, and then heard a gasp as dark blood oozed from his body, but he didn't flinch or let go of his victim. "Someone is ~~_goin_~~ ' to die by my hands tonight, and I would ~~_love_~~ for it to be you." The man under his hand struggled against him, but that only made Anti tighten his grip. " **Unfortunately** , I have ~~_bigger_~~ matters to attend to, so let this be a lesson to ye both." He said, letting the dark haired man go and turning to his friend, pulling the knife out of his side and plunging it deep into Acodi's skull. "Do ~~_not_~~ follow me, or ye ~~_will_~~ regret it."

* * *

 

With that, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Cujo gasping for breath and Pinky calling Brain and Raven on the earpieces.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah...we did it but...we have a small, _situation_."

"Which is?"

"There's another murderer in this building, and he's... _good_." Pinky said with a shrug as Cujo picked himself up off the floor and brushed off.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Besides Acodi, no." Cujo finally said as Pinky gave him a concerned look and held his hand tightly.

"Good. Get into the ballroom as quick as possible then. No stops." Brain said, then there were gunshots.

"Are you okay _schookums_?" Pinky said, messing with Cujo's hair and placing a kiss to his lips.

"I'm fine. Let's go." He said, but didn't hold back the fluttering in his chest.

* * *

 

 _"What is it that you want??"_ One of those rich snobs asked them, and Raven scoffed.

"I want alot of things really. But I guess on the top of my list is for _you_ ," He pointed his gun at the man, cocking it, "to shut the _fuck_ up." The man nodded, putting his head back down on the table and making Raven smirk.

"I knew there was  _more_ of ye." He heard an Irish voice say, and he looked up behind the silent crowd to see someone dressed in all black, arms crossed and frowning.

"Ah, so _you're_ the other assassin? Hm, a _match_ made in heaven." Raven seethed as he watched Anti smirk.

"I thought ye were done with this life, ~~_Markus_~~?"

He smiled back, waving his gun loosely. "No, as I recall, I said I was done with you, _Jack_."

"Do you know this... _heathen_?" He heard Pinky's voice call from behind him as he and Dark entered the ballroom.

"Unfortunately, yes. Honestly you two, I expected more of a _threat_." He smirked as Anti seethed, pushing people as he made his way to Raven.

"More of a threat? I'll ~~_show_~~ ye a threat. I'll kill everyone in here ~~_including_~~ you."

"All bark and no bite, **_there's_** the Anti i know and hate. Brain, take Pinky and Cujo with you to the safe room. I can handle this with my **_eyes closed_**."

" ~~ _WHAT??_~~ " Anti seethed as he ran full force into Raven, throwing a punch that Raven easily stopped.

"You heard me. You may have been able to overpower my brother, but you will ~~_never_~~ be able to overpower me." Markus said, hitting Anti with his gun and laughing as he fell to the ground.

Anti laughed right back at him, looking a the crimson flow on his hands. "You people have ~~_got_~~ to stop makin' me bleed." He clicked his tongue, standing back up and punching Raven with all of his might, making him reel backwards. "And ~~_why_~~ are ye bullyin' these poor people?" He asked, punching him again on the other side. "Don't ye have ~~_better_~~ things ta do?" He cackled, but not for long until Raven was throwing a harsh punch of his own, nearly dislocating Anti's jaw.

"They deserve _**everything**_ we are giving them. They're greedy, selfish, unworthy of this world."

"God." Anti chuckled. "Ye sound like yer ~~_brother_~~." He smiled as Raven punched him again, a familiar joy coursing through his veins as the people around him dialed 911.

"And you sound just like your **_mother_**. Remember her?" Raven teased, and Anti frowned up angrily.

" ~~ _Fuck you_~~!" He said, pulling out his knife and making slices and jabs at Raven as he laughed.

"You always were weak for that line, weren't you _baby_?" He says, and Anti seethed at the nickname.

"Yer ~~_pathetic_~~ Markus. Bringin' up pet names. Ye still obsessed with me er somethin' sweetie? What were those words ye used to say ta me?" Anti beamed as he cut Raven's arm, smiling. "Remember why i left yer ass ta begin with. I could never _~~love~~  _a petty thief."

"Raven, we need to go. The cops are about 2 minutes away and we need to get all of this into the van." Brain said as Raven held his arm in anger. Anti turned to them in amusement, eyes settling back to blue.

"Yer jus' as pathetic as he is, lettin' him make ye do his dirty work." Jack chuckled, and Cujo and Brain held Pinky back as he screamed harsh words at him.

Meanwhile, Raven climbed across tables quickly to his cohorts until he made it back to the ballroom exit. "Til _next time_ then, Jack." He chuckled as Jack ran after him, stopping as he heard police sirens coming and frowning as he ran back the other way.

* * *

 

They got into their van and quickly drove off, Markus focused silently on the road.

"Who the _hell_ was that?" Wilford asked when they got onto the road, and Google sighed.

"That was Jack, codename Anti. He was part of the Stryver Experiment that Markus' and Dark's father ran."

"What happened, Markus?"

Markus sighed, clenching his fists as he focused on the road.

"I fell in love with him."


End file.
